Aedan Adalius Drakewing
Aedan 'A'dalius Drakewing, usually shortened to Adalius Drakewing, comes from a long line of Clerics. He is known for having written several books, scriptures, and liturgies. Adalius used to serve as Dean of Northrend under Bishop Nelany Ellerian, with his former benefice in Amberpine Lodge in the Grizzly Hills. In KC 626 he was appointed as Bishop of the Missionary Territories and co-leads the Congregation of Outreach with Bishop Qienna Parker. Appearance Adalius has a very stick-like figure. The most noticeable of that is his height. Standing at a staggering 76 inches, what little weight he has does not gather at his abdomen. He is also a scrawny guy, never having participated in any wars nor physical activities in general. With having only the minimum amount of muscles to sustain organ function and the weight of a feather, Adalius is not a very imposing figure. Adalius' face also suits his modest figure. His hair is cut short and has some locks dangling over his forehead. His facial hair is very thin and covers his entire jaw, like a permanent 5-o'clock shadow. Never are his eyes completely opened. Adalius' eyelids hang like he is always drowsy, yet has no bags under his eyes. While he doesn't have freckles, he does have a handful of birthmarks strewn about his cheeks and nose. On the left side of his upper lip there is a small, permanent scar. Apparel - Adalius' formal dress is a set of grey, gold and white. On it are rising suns with four rays, a symbol that is very important to him. - Adalius' casual wear is a cloth dress of brown and white. He wears this more than anything else in his wardrobe, even, to the dismay of his friends, to sermons and meetings. - He uses only one staff, and that is one of bamboo he received as s gift while on his journey around Pandaria for a year. On the upper-half is a filled guord. On the lower end is four different feathers: blue, red, purple, and black. Characteristics Adalius is a lover, not a fighter. What is both his worst and best charactereristic is his extreme belief in care for all types of person - he believes that everyone deserves to have atleast one person on his side. This neautrality is what ironicly has earned him many enemies, because of his inability to chose a side. Because of that, he is a good arbiter. Adalius is a very carefree. Not many things worry or bother him. His head is always lost in the clouds and very often he forgets what he was doing. Because of this, many people call Adalius lazy (especially his superior, Nelany) and don't trust him with important tasks. A lot of the laziness and inconscient behavior is because Adalius is a thoughtful person. His passion is writing and that is what he spends most of his day doing. He looks for inspirtation and reflects over every little thing people say to see if he can find a deeper meaning for his books. The issue is he does this at the worst possible times, like in the middle of a conversation. History Adalius has a long history of secular and Light-teachings because of his origin. As a Drakewing, he was being instructed in some of the most prestigious schools for his life before adulthood. Long days filled with lectures ranging from the mathematics to politics to theology. His childhood was marked with studiousness and diligence as well as an intense desire to succede above all others. Despite being a Drakewing, his early obstinateness caused both his family's, and his pasotr's, words of respect and care to fall upon deaf ears. Adalius was given the education that could have put him as an elite in society - a champion of decadence and gaudy ostentaciousness who would build his house upon the remains of the marginalized. So, Adalius was probably disconnected from reality and the common people. He was the posterboard child for an aristocratic youth. His small group of friends were equally as snobby and disconnected - walking in robes that would jingle with coins and keeping their noses in the air so that they wouldn't have to breathe the peasant air below. This is how Adalius grew up, and he became more and more snobbish, more and more greedy, more and more cruel - and all of it cleverly masked under the facade of a sweet, kind Drakewing boy. But Aros Drakewing is not a fool, and as Adalius reached his I AM LAZY AND STOPPING HERE FOR NOW THIS IS A WIP WHY ARE YOU EVEN VIEWING MY WIKI WHO EVEN AM I IF YOUR EYES AREN'T REAL THEN IS THE INTERNET EVEN REAL Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Diocese of Northrend Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Clerics Category:Council of Bishops